


I Played Myself Again

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Au of sorts, BioShock Spoilers, Crack Relationships, Dumb ship, I Ship It, I slightly hate myself for this, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Canonical Character(s), Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Canon Relationship, Rare Pairings, References to Drugs, Shippy, Trash pairing, accidental shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: So I did a dumb and played myself into a ship again.I was recently playing—and finished—Bioshock 2 (wonderful game in my opinion, but if you’re not too into it, it’s cool!). Afterward I wanted to mess around with dumb ships.So... then SinPoole happened. A really dumb, really out of left field ship that latched onto me—insidiously.Depending on what direction I go with this ship of trash babies there might be more, I dunno.Enjoy if you can!





	I Played Myself Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: Drugs are referenced in this little trash ship thing.
> 
> Also!:  
> I in no way forgive Stanley for his actions in the game (in fact he’s an ass), but I love the character for his absolute scumminess and this is still just a trashy/borderline AU pairing I grabbed and ran with.

Two men who figure that it’s everyone for themselves and bond over that—though it results in a little more than that.

Sinclair sometimes considers him to be a mousy little scumbag that he has to often scold and keep from doing stupid things while stoned.

Stan is somewhat confused by the way he feels for Sinclair and tends to put up his selfish, self-serving man act as a wall whenever Sinclair insists—or even hints—that he cares about him. Though Stan actually finds himself to be pretty receptive to his affections. Which he would argue cramps his style.

The two often enjoy trying to pry secrets out of the other, especially Sinclair, as he enjoys reading Stan like a book—a very, very illustration-heavy book.

Stan can be surprisingly affectionate with Sinclair—rarely out in public, where he usually ribs him about minor things—but is not above hanging Sinclair’s secrets in the balance when he’s pissed off. However Sinclair is familiar with his bluffing and points out nonchalantly that he’s too much of a coward and a softie for that matter.

Stan relents afterward, usually, but isn’t exactly mature about it.

Sinclair’s initial feelings for Stan were distaste and something similar to apprehension—thanks to Stan’s evasive and avoidant personality.

Of course, Stan manages to open up to Sinclair due to his charm and approachable person. One of the few honest moments he’d had with Sinclair was during an emotional, blubbering high—complete with intense stammering.

However, they seem to be perpetually stuck in a relationship limbo, mingled with an awkward starting point, distance, and earnest, wholehearted sentiment. They’re okay with it, though.

Sinclair sees Stan as a lost sort and despite his position against altruism, he doesn’t mind spending his own hard-earned time pulling Stan back to reality if he falls into one of his spells.

The type of couple that would keep their business matters separate from their personal matters, but occasionally they’d overlap.

 

* * *

 

 

— Stanley and Sinclair both live apart but should the two visit the other (usually Stan visits Sinclair, usually just to crash) they sleep apart. In Sinclair’s flat, Stanley sleeps on the loveseat and Sinclair takes the lounge chair.

— Stanley’s an actor (one has to be if they’re going undercover for a story), but so is Sinclair, and Stan is basically transparent when he tries to act opposite of how he feels. A smirking, smug Sinclair begins to dissect each and every single one of Stan’s acting faux pas piece by piece until the newsman groans indignantly about how Sinclair wins.

— Stanley is very anxious, constantly, and finds that Sinclair keeps him well-grounded in moments of panic. Usually by holding his hand out of principal as well as genuine concern.

— Sinclair finds that his mission is to get Stanley on the straight and narrow. However, Stanley is stubborn and set in his ways; luckily Sinclair is also stubborn and always continues to try.

— Sinclair prefers high-end cuisine, while Stanley prefers the cheap stuff, Sinclair doesn’t approve but Stan is past caring.

— Both of them are a bit sick of Cohen, Stanley finds him unbearable, while Sinclair has a measure of respect for the fellow but finds his style is too flowery and on the nose for him.

— Stanley is very capable of taking care of himself in a pinch—he has a way with words and a few tricks up his sleeve that can easily get the job done. Sinclair used to worry, but finds himself impressed by how often Stan can wriggle his way out of a scrape.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I may or may not be working on shameless fluffy stuff for these two.
> 
> Those of you who for some reason find my stuff worth reading will be exposed to my trashy shippiness.


End file.
